Green Kimono
by Bandit-sama
Summary: Oneshot: Tatsunosuke has forgotten something in the vice commander's room. TatsuXHijikata, Shonenai.Yaoi pairings, mentions of sex.


I don't own PMK or any of it's characters.

Something I did that you don't really see around here. This has been whored around the internet, so please enjoy and don't fear about leaving feedback. . This is just a small oneshot. If you don't like male/male pairings, please press the back button.

* * *

Tatsunosuke slid open Hijikata's door, and stepped up as he pulled his kimono over his right shoulder. He held his kimono tightly to his neck in an attempt to hide the red skin there. The smell of smoke escaped from Hijikata's room for a second before Tatsunosuke shut the door behind himself.

"Good night Tatsunosuke," Hijikata said behind the door.

Tatsunosuke leaned against the door. "Good night…Hijikata-sama."

Silence entered the hallway as Tatsunosuke waited for Hijikata to say something more. After standing in the doorway for a few minutes without anything more coming from Hijikata, Tatsunosuke took a step backwards. He took another step, turned, and began walking down the darkened hallway.

It was easily three in the morning. Everyone was sleeping in their own quarters, with the lower ranking Shinsengumi members sleeping in the large room they all shared. Tatsunosuke took care when he placed his bare feet against the wooden floors, after all he wouldn't want to wake anyone and have to explain what he had been doing up so late.

The more he thought about _why_ he had been up, the worse his stomach began to feel. He moved his right arm to his neck, and began rubbing the red area there. Hijikata had a habit of sucking on Tatsunosuke's skin a bit too hard after a round of sex.

Now that he thought about it, Tatsunosuke realized that he and Hijikata had been having sex for almost two months now without anyone knowing. Hijikata did an excellent job of keeping the sex between them a secret, but Tatsunosuke feared that he would spill to someone if they asked, mainly his younger, innocent brother.

"Ow," Tatsunosuke hissed as he felt over the sensitive flesh.

Hijikata was so damn possessive. Whenever the two were together, Hijikata always made sure to leave some kind of mark on Tatsunosuke. Something had to be bothering Hijikata for he never left possession marks on Tatsunosuke where the others would be able to see. Whatever it was, Tatsunosuke knew that he would hear about it soon, gossip around the Shinsengumi traveled faster then the wind it was carried on.

Tatsunosuke came back into reality when he stepped into the main sleeping quarters. He found his futon near the closet where Tetsunosuke slept, and got into it with ease. His head touched the pillow but he wasn't tired. In fact he was wide awake and bored.

"Hijikata-sama," he whispered against the darkness.

That name had been on his lips so many times in the past two hours that it rolled off of his tongue with ease. Usually when Tatsunosuke and Hijikata slept together Tatsunosuke was on the bottom but tonight, as Tatsunosuke had thought over before, Hijikata had acted a bit strange. Hijikata insisted that Tatsunosuke be the dominating one for the evening. It was intimidating at first, but Tatsunosuke had learned where and where not to touch Hijikata quickly. After a slight mistake of nibbling Hijikata's ear too hard, the night went on just as it always had, full of moans, squeaks, confessions, and a wet futon.

Tatsunosuke squirmed underneath his covers. Thinking about how Hijikata touched him sent shivers down his spine. Hijikata's rough, deep voice ran through Tatsunosuke's mind, reminding him further of who he now belonged to.

"Damn," he whispered once more.

Tatsunosuke _had_ to see Hijikata once more. He argued with himself a bit while his eyes grew heavy. His eyelids came down over his eyes for what felt like a second, but when he opened them once more, he found small rays of sun leaking through the doors.

He sat up. "Hijikata-sama."

The white sheets on Tatsunosuke's bed flew off as he stood and ran into the main hallway. He began running down towards Hijikata's room but when he turned the corner, he slammed into his younger brother.

"Tetsu-kun!" Tatsunosuke said as he jumped back a bit. "What are you doing up so early?"

"My chores," Tetsunosuke answered. The small red head gave Tatsunosuke an odd look.

"What?"

Tetsunosuke blinked. "Why are you wearing Hijikata-sama's kimono?"

"What?"

Tatsunosuke looked down to see that he _was_ wearing Hijikata's dark blue kimono. He grabbed the loose ends and wrapped his arms around himself to keep it from falling to the ground. Tetsunosuke blinked, and then narrowed his eyes.

"What were you doin' Tatsu-nii?" Tetsunosuke asked.

Tatsunosuke shook his head. "Nothing Tetsu-kun. Keep on with your chores; I'm going to talk to Hijikata-sama."

"Alright."

Tetsunosuke moved away from his brother, and continued to walk down the hallway with a look of confusion on his face. Tatsunosuke sighed, and walked over to Hijikata's room. Before he entered, Tatsunosuke tired to wipe the blush on his face off with Hijikata's sleeve. As Hijikata's sleeve swept passed Tatsunosuke's face, his nose picked up the sweet smell that belonged to Hijikata. Oh how Tatsunosuke wished he could bottle that smell and roll around within it whenever he wanted.

The door slid open. Hijikata blinked as Tatsunosuke quickly lowered his arm while a blush crossed his face once more.

"Hijikata-sama," he said in a whisper. "I…we…"

"Hurry up and come in."

Hijikata stepped to the side and allowed Tatsunosuke to walk in. Once Tatsunosuke was in the warm room, Hijikata closed the door and walked over to him.

"Hijikata-sama I—"

Before Tatsunosuke could finish, Hijikata forced his lips against his. The overall surprise of Hijikata's actions left Tatsunosuke as he moved his hands to the sides of Hijikata's face. He pulled the older man closer and harder while Hijikata's tongue invaded his mouth.

Hijikata's tongue ran over Tatsunosuke's, provoking it, and teasing him. Their teeth clashed during the kiss and broke the kiss with an awkward silence. Hijikata placed his nose against Tatsunosuke's while they caught the breath they had lost from the kiss.

"What…What are you doing here?" Hijikata asked between panting.

"I," Tatsunosuke gulped, "grabbed your kimono by mistake when I left this morning."

"I noticed."

"I'm sorry." Tatsunosuke lowered his head.

Hijikata grabbed the kimono around Tatsunosuke's body and pulled it off with ease. Tatsunosuke's blush grew hotter, and brighter as Hijikata tugged on his underwear until the underwear slipped off. Once again Tatsunosuke was being dominated by his partner but this was something Tatsunosuke loved.

"Hijikata-sama," Tatsunosuke groaned.

The demon vice commander grabbed Tatsunosuke's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Hijikata began kissing Tatsunosuke's neck while Tatsunosuke moved his head upwards, secretly telling Hijikata that this was what he wanted.

"More," Tatsunosuke moaned. "Please Hijikata-sama."

Hijikata removed his mouth from Tatsunosuke's neck. "You'll have to keep quiet. I don't want anyone walking in on us."

"Yes sir."

Hijikata began kissing Tatsunosuke's neck once more; Tatsunosuke groaned again. Tatsunosuke wrapped his legs around Hijikata's waist as tight as he could. This was wonderful. Feeling Hijikata's lips all over him was something Tatsunosuke looked forward to every day. A small whimper escaped from Tatsunosuke's throat before he could stop it.

"Keep quiet," Hijikata warned.

"Yes," Tatsunosuke wrapped his arms around Hijikata's head, "I'll do my best sir."

Hijikata closed his eyes. "Good."

All of this pleasure was because of a simple mistake. All because Tatsunosuke had taken the wrong kimono that morning. Tatsunosuke wished that he had thought about this before when his body had screamed out for Hijikata's. The act of forgetting his kimono was so small, so stupid but it led to something like _this_.

This was pleasure. This was Heaven. This was what Tatsunosuke loved.

"Harder Hijikata-sama," Tatsunosuke moaned as a small trail of spit escaped from his mouth. "Please, I need you."

"Beg for it."

"Please!" Tatsunosuke whispered with a harsh tone as he threw his head back. "Please Hijikata-sama, take me!"

Hijikata closed his eyes. "That's what I want to hear."

This was what Tatsunosuke lived for.

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
